Snowed in at the Dirty Robber
by jayjboi
Summary: [Based on Fourth Annual Kink Meme prompt: Rizzoli & Isles: Maura/Jane: drunk fingering at the Dirty Robber ('first time' would be a bonus)] Jane Rizzoli has done it again. She's cracked the case on the coldest day in Boston history. As everyone is celebrating, they get snowed in. Jane and Maura don't let that stop them. One-Shot. Adult readers. Read the AN. There's a little contest


**I know it's very late but this was inspired by the following Fourth Annual Kink Meme prompt:**

**Rizzoli & Isles: Maura/Jane: drunk fingering at the Dirty Robber ('first time' would be a bonus)**

**So I know my other stories are taking a long time to write. I'm sorry! I'm really stuck on them... Like major writer's block. I have the entire outline written for them but putting the words into sentences that make sense seems to be the problem right now. It doesn't help that the actual chapters I did get written got erased when I was backing up my computer and it messed up. But I am writing them. "I Won't Stop You From Trying" will be the first one with a new chapter out, followed by the second and last chapter of "Don't Move". I'm trying to get a good little stockpile of chapters for my AU so that even when I am stuck I'll still have stuff to give you guys. I've found some older stories that I just needed to polish up, all one shots, that I'm going to post in the meantime. That includes this story. I'm also doing the song fics, which I'll probably make into a little universe connected to "Little Moments". Anyway, rest assured, I am writing and have not forgotten about all of you amazing people. I find time to write, even if it's just ten minutes at a time, between work, business, music, and sleep, because you guys inspire me.**

**I referenced another R&I fanfiction in this story. If anyone can tell me where it is and which story I referenced, the first person will get to create a ****main OC and their background for my AU and I will write a story with the prompt of their choosing, the second person will get to give me a different prompt for a story that I will write and the third person will get to create another OC for my AU. I reserve the right to change all prizes at my discretion. The two prompt fics will take priority to write over my normal fics. Everyone else will get a small something. I'm not sure what yet though. I'm kind of curious how many people will really try for the contest and if all three main prizes will get filled. It's a fairly old story that I'm referencing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles (it's still on my Christmas list though), nor do I own rights to the Assassin's Creed saga. Those rights belong to TNT and Ubisoft, respectively, and their affiliated companies. The case briefly described in my story (which has no influence over the story whatsoever) is of my own imagination and any resemblance to actual police cases are purely coincidental.**

**Rated M for adult situations and foul language. If you aren't of legal age to read, don't. You'll get me into trouble and I'll be pissed.**

* * *

"God, Maura, yer so fucking pretty," one Detective Jane Rizzoli drunkenly slurred into the hair of her equally intoxicated best friend, Dr. Maura Isles, as they pressed closer together under their blanket.

It was a virtual celebration at the Dirty Robber. After solving the case of the year, a 15 year old murderer who had murder 6 teenage girls because his parents refused to support his video game and cocaine habit anymore and he didn't want to go to rehab, everyone from the precinct was celebrating. Jane Rizzoli, local detective and hero, had cracked the case, yet again and as such, she felt it was her right to get shitfaced drunk with her best friend.

Over the roar of the ecstatic crowd, the bar owner could be heard yelling out, "I'm closing the bar to anyone else but since all of your cars are snowed in, you can all sleep the night here!" It was the coldest recorded day in Boston's history and the dreary weather outside was in stark contrast to the emotions of the celebrating city. Within minutes, people were running outside to get coats and blankets from their cars before coming back in to continue their impromptu party. Boston's finest wouldn't let anything as silly as snow ruin their good moods.

Maura Isles, however, always came prepared. No one from their group of friends had to go outside because inside of her expensive Italian purse and her practical work bag, she had brought in 3 wool blankets large enough to cover three people each. While Frost and Korsak got their own blankets, Jane and Maura were more than willing to share. After all, that's what best friends do, right?

But after five beers on Jane's part and just as many glasses of wine for Maura, they were both feeling very comfortable around each other. Everyone was laughing and having such a good time that no one noticed as Maura perched herself onto Jane's lap, the girls included. Not willing to end their fun, the table ordered a bottle of tequila and four shot glasses and proceeded to play a game of Never Have I Ever, knowing that if they drank too much, they would have a place to sleep without worrying about getting home and they didn't have to work for another three days.

Over the next hour, the crime solving team learned more about each other than they had ever known. Every one of them had tried at least one illegal drug. ("Really, Maura? You played SNES after smoking a joint at your fancy pants boarding school?") Frost had never been given a blowjob before. ("Damn, son. I'm the old jeezer and I still trump you in sex." "Woah, way TMI, man.") Korsak had gotten a perm once in high school. ("And dreads? Man, you're blacker than me.") Jane was secretly a huge fan of the Assassin's Creed video game series. ("You know that making your own hidden blades is illegal even for a cop, right?" "... I'm using them on you first...") And Maura, well, Maura had dated women before. Jane seemed to have the most fun with this information, laughing loudly and joking about how she should have been the one to go undercover as a lesbian during the Merch case.

After the four of them had literally emptied the bottle of tequila, Frost and Korsak deemed themselves too drunk to stay awake and moved to the side of the room where other inebriated cops had set up camp to fall asleep. Jane and Maura were left alone at their table but continued talking. They had settled into a comfortable position with Jane's back leaning against the wall of their booth, one leg on the bench and the other touching the floor, and Maura sitting in her lap, legs straight out in front of her with her feet crossed. Maura had to lean her head up and press her back into the body behind her to look at Jane and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura to help keep the blanket around them.

A comfortable silence had come over them when Maura shifted, snuggling her back further into the body behind her. Jane rest her chin on Maura's shoulders and the two of them dozed off like everyone else around them was begin to do or had already done.

When Jane opened her eyes, the bar was dark, the only light coming from the street lights outside and the neon signs hanging on the walls. She attempted to stretch before she noticed the body pinning her down. Looking at her watch, she realized that she was still incredibly drunk and couldn't even see what time it was. She reached for her phone in her pocket without realizing that she would have to brush her hand up against Maura's ass. Pulling her phone out, she noted that they had only been dozing for an hour and so they would both be very intoxicated still. She nuzzled back onto Maura's shoulder to sleep until she heard Maura moan in her sleep.

"Mmm, Jane. Right there."

Jane stiffened, the movement waking Maura.

"Hmm, what- where am I? Oh, Jane, I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep on you," she said, despite making no attempt to move. She began giggling as she realized drunkenly that they had fallen asleep. Her laughter was contagious and Jane began giggling too before sighing.

"God, Maura, yer so fucking pretty."

"Aww, thank you, Jane," Maura cooed drunkenly, forgetting to chastise Jane for cursing.

"You are. You have soft hair and beautiful eyes and a smokin' body and God, I don't know how you walk down the street without people begging you to sleep with them."

"Well, I'm very selective of the people I sleep with, Jane," Maura stated, trying to sound serious but failing as she drunkenly began giggling again.

"Oh, and what do you look for in someone, Doctor?" Jane's voice lowered and became raspier, not realizing immediately the effect it would have on a uninhibited Maura.

"Well, Detective," she began, voice lowering dangerously also. "It's not so much who they are as much as what they can do for me."

Somewhere in the back of her throat, Jane growled softly.

"And what exactly do you like for them to do to you?"

Maura turned to look into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated but she couldn't be sure if it was from arousal or from the dim lighting.

"I love it when someone's behind me, arms holding me firmly."

Jane quickly realized that she was almost describing their exact position and a surge of arousal coursed its way through her body, straight to her core. Jane focused single-mindedly on what Maura was saying.

"They slowly trace their fingers along my sides, down my arms and across my stomach," Maura began, making herself wet with the mental image of the woman behind her doing what she just described, before moaning almost inaudibly as her wishes came true.

With the alcohol still coursing through her veins, Jane unconsciously began to mimic the actions the beautiful doctor in her lap was just describing. She realized what she was doing when she heard Maura moan and decided that after that beautiful sound, she wouldn't stop in case she got to hear that noise again.

"Slowly, fingers would move to trace along the outside of my thighs, down to my knees before coming back up," Maura whispered before letting out a soft groan. Letting her head fall back onto Jane's shoulder, Maura looked up at the lanky detective behind her. "God, Jane."

Jane couldn't take it anymore. She leaned down and kissed the gorgeous honey-blond looking up at her with half-lidded eyes. The two women simultaneously moaned as their lips touched for the first time, before they began to kiss with a furious passion. Jane's tongue swiped across Maura's bottom lip, asking for permission. Being granted access, her tongue began to explore what was presented to it. Jane let out a moan of pleasure as she tasted the M.E. in her lap. She tasted of everything pure and good and was soft like the fluffiest cloud in the sky. Jane felt like she was floating as she kissed this amazing gift that God had given to her. She couldn't help but tighten her grip on Maura's thighs and pull her closer when she heard Maura groan as she moved her tongue into the Italian's mouth, which tasted as strong and heady as the woman it belonged to.

When they finally broke apart for air, their eyes were far more dilated than the darkness around them would have caused. Jane was the first to speak, her voice deep and rough with desire.

"Then what, Maura?"

Maura groaned in response, before continuing with her instructions.

"Fingers would move their way under my dress to the inside of my thighs and up to my- Oh God, Jane," Maura gasped out, hips bucking into the fingers that were so close to where she needed them most.

"Up to your what, Maura?" Jane drawled, knowing full well how much she was teasing the blonde. She gasped as she traced Maura's outer lips, finding that they were not covered by any panties. "God, Maura, were you hoping for something special tonight?"

"Between my folds. Fingers wet. Up to clit," Maura could barely get out sentences as the fingers did exactly what she said.

Slowly tracing around the blonde's clit, Jane knew she was practically torturing the woman but the sight was so amazingly erotic that she couldn't help herself.

"What would happen next, Maur?"

"God, Jane, just take me. Please," Maura cried, desperate now for an orgasm.

"Shh, Maura, we don't want to wake up the entire bar now, do we?"

Maura couldn't answer as Jane's fingers suddenly thrust inside of her, making her breath hitch and her hips thrust into the intruding digits. She began to moan loudly when Jane's mouth pressed against her own. Lips moved clumsily against each other as fingers moved inside of the smaller woman. When the fingers curled and pressed into a particularly sensitive spot, Maura's mouth opened in a muffled groan and Jane took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the blonde's. Still tasting the alcohol on her breath, Jane moaned as Maura shifted and pressed her ass into the detective's crotch. Now with every thrust of her fingers into Maura, the doctor's shapely rear pressed against the female cop's own need.

"Jane, please," Maura begged. "Harder. So close."

Gasping for breath, Maura dug her fingers into the thighs pressing against her sides, attempting to get more leverage to drive the fingers deeper into her. She finally found the friction she needed when Jane's thumb began pressing against her clit and she added another curled finger into her wetness. Leaning her head on the detective's shoulder again, Maura began wiggling her hips just a little more as the fingers pushed her closer to edge she so desperately wanted to fall over. Her lips were claimed again by the detective to stifle any moans that would be coming as Maura rapidly approached her peak. Finally, a flutter of muscles around her fingers and the strangled cries being muffled by her lips signaled to Jane the arrival of Maura's orgasm and she smirked as she recognized her name among the choked moans.

A minute or two after the last orgasmic spasm of muscles, Jane withdrew her fingers and before she could do anything else, Maura had captured her wrist and turned around onto her knees. Kneeling in front of the brunette, Maura began sucking her own wetness off of the fingers that had just sent her over the edge. When the digits were clean, Maura released the hand and captured Jane's lips instead, letting her taste the blonde's juices. As Jane moaned, Maura unbuckled Jane's pants and pulled them down to her knees along with the ruined cotton underwear that she had on. She broke the kiss and moved underneath the blanket still covering them.

"Maura, what are you- Holy fuck!" Jane whispered harshly, sucking in a breath of air as Maura's tongue spread her lips and found her clit.

Maura moaned lightly at the taste of the hero above her and the vibrations made Jane's hips buck up in pleasure. Using one hand to hold down the jerking hips in front of her, Maura let her free hand tease the entrance of the wriggling woman above her. Fingers wove through her hair as Jane tried to push her to exactly where she needed the mouth most. Not wanting to wait any longer, Maura let herself be guided into the right position and sucked pink nubbin into her mouth as she plunged three fingers into the moisture that was getting everywhere. Feeling the inner muscles clenching at odd intervals, she knew the woman underneath her was close. Being close again herself, she moved back up, removing her fingers. Cutting off the protesting moan with a kiss, she spread her own folds to press their clits together. The women simultaneously moaned at the feeling of their cores pressed together and began moving immediately in an almost practiced rhythm, knowing exactly what pace they needed to go at to get to their breaking point as quickly as possible. Maura's arms snaked their way around the neck of the powerful woman underneath her as she tangled her fingers into the messy dark locks to gain extra momentum to get the friction she needed. Jane was the first to come, grabbing onto Maura's hips roughly and biting down on the cloth covered shoulder in front of her. The slight pain of the teeth digging into her skin and the pressure put on her clit as Jane pressed them even closer together sent Maura over the edge and she bit her own arm to silence her cry of pleasure.

As they came down from their orgasms, neither woman looked at the other as they tried to catch their breath. When their heart rates returned to a non-threatening level, they looked at each other before busting out into giggles.

"Fucking hell, Maur," Jane sighed when she ultimately calmed down. "That was amazing. We gotta do that again."

Maura let out another giggle before pressing their lips together again.

"On one condition, Jane."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Jane asked, still smiling.

"We stop trying to convince ourselves that we shouldn't be together, pretending like we're only just friends and you take me out on a date," Maura said, suddenly serious.

"Hmm, I don't know," Jane began. Maura started to panic and lose hope a little until Jane continued. "That sounded like two things to me."

"So, is that a yes?"

"That's a yes, Maur. Jeez, who woulda thought we'd get together after having drunken sex in the Robber with half the precinct asleep."

"Oh, Jane," Maura sighed, mock exasperated. "Just pull up your pants already."

Jane chuckled and shook her head, doing what her new- Girlfriend? Lover? Whatever. Doing what Maura told her to. She wrapped her arms around Maura again as the petite woman cuddled into her chest.

"Let's go to sleep so that was can deal with our hangovers in the morning."

Jane gave the beautiful woman snuggled against her another kiss, short but sweet, before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jane woke up to a pounding headache but she didn't mind so much because she opened her eyes only to see the most beautiful green eyes staring back at her.

"Mornin'," she grumbled, pressing her nose into Maura's hair as she hugged her, giving a subtle kiss to the side of her head.

"Good morning," Maura sighed dreamily. "Was I dreaming last night when-"

"No," Jane whispered, unsure of who was already up but aware that at least several people were up and food was being made behind the bar. "No, that was real. If it wasn't, then we both had the same dream and that's a sign that we should treat it like it wasn't a dream."

Maura giggled at that explanation and leaned down to kiss her Detective.

Suddenly, a chorus of both cheers and groans erupted from behind them. They turned around to see at least ten police officers behind them groaning as they fished out their wallets giving money to Frost and Korsak, who were also awake.

"What the hell?" Jane exclaimed, confused and immediately suspicious.

"We were betting on when you would get together," Frost explained casually, still focused on collecting the money.

"These guys thought it would never happen," Korsak continued, having the decency to at least turn and look at them when he spoke. "But we had faith in you, Janie."

"Don't call me Janie and why the hell would you bet on my love life?! I thought you learned after all that stuff with the Grant bet," Jane felt her frustration, and therefore hangover headache, growing.

"Oh, Jane, we've had this bet running even longer than that."

"What the fuck?"

"Jane, language," Maura interrupted.

"Sorry," she mumbled back.

"Wow, Rizzoli, whipped already?" Crowe's snide remark came.

"I wouldn't laugh too much, Crowe. I'm the one with the beautiful woman and you're the one losing –how much is that- $100?" Jane smirked as his buddies laughed at him and he turned red.

"So, what exactly were you both not dreaming about, sis'?" Frankie came over, the $20 Frost handed him, having apparently also bet in Jane's favor.

Jane merely arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, ew. Ok, nevermind, I don't wanna know. You're my sister for God's sake."

Jane and Maura laughed at his reaction before he turned back to look at Maura.

"Hey, if you hurt her-"

"Frankie, shut up. We get it. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you speech. Maura doesn't have a mean bone in her body," Jane intervened. "Oh and I expect 25% of all of your profits."

At their stunned look, Jane continued.

"Hey, you bet on me, remember? Plus, I want the extra money to take a beautiful woman out on a date."

"Oh, you didn't tell me you were seeing anyone, Jane," Maura joked with a faux hurt look on her face.

"Hmm, well you can come along and meet her then. She's amazing. She's gorgeous, and brilliant, a little awkward but in the most adorable way, and I just can't seem to resist her lips," Jane mumbled into Maura's lips, making her point. "It's been a long time coming but I'm finally gonna start treating her like she deserves."


End file.
